uncharted: legends of the timelines
by batmanrh23
Summary: read this suspenseful uncharted story as three timelines in Nate's life are told. Two past timelines and one present. I promise you, read the first chapter and you will eagerly wait for the next chapter. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is going to be an uncharted story. I plan to make it long and have a lot of chapters but each chapter will be short. I started writing this when I was bored. I'll still be working on my heros of robloxia series though, so here we go. I do not own uncharted or any characters in this story unless they are created by me!

Chapter 1

Nate woke up on the ground. He was lying in dust. His back was caked with dust and blood.

he then noticed that blood was all over his stomach. "don't tell me I got shot again" he said to himself.

He struggled to get up and saw now that he was at the end of a cliff. How had he gotten here?

Meanwhile above…

"Thrinken, kill him." Boone said to his gunman. "yes sir" thrinken replied. He aimed the scope of his sniper rifle at the head of nate. He put his finger on the trigger and fired.

10 years earlier…

The 25 year old Nathan drake ran across the field to the cave. Sully, his best friend, was right behind him. "wait kid, I'm not as young as I used to be." He said, taking a rest. "fine" nate said to sully. Then when sullys break was over, they both walked into the cave.

On the cave were words written in a different language. "ok, we need to translate this" sully said, taking out his book from his bag.

But then, all the sudden, men bursted into the cave. They pointed their guns at nate and sully.

"kill them" the leader said. then they all fired their guns.

Note: I know really short but it left you hanging right? Just so you don't get confused its basically 3 timelines going on together. There was only 2 timelines in this chapter but there will be a timeline another timeline taking place a couple of months after the present timeline (the one where nate got shot) if you read this please review if I don't get 1 review I am not continueing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 months before Nate awoke in the dust…

Nate saw just finishing writing up his latest find in his current treasure hunt. He was sitting in a bar

Nate was just about to close his journal, victor Sullivan walked into the bar.

He had a cigar in his mouth. "Hey kid" sully said, walking towards the table Nate was sitting at.

Nate put his journal on the wooden table. Then he smiled. "Hey Sully" he said, still smiling.

Sully sat down at the table and looked at the journal that was on the table. He noticed the drawing of the Bermuda triangle. He then remembered that when he and Nate were younger they both had been working on the same thing. But they never finished.

"You back to that little hell of a treasure hunt?" he said, still looking at the drawing.

"Sully, after failing this 10 years ago I think I've finally found something." Nate said.

"Nate, you can't just assume there is some sort of curse on the Bermuda triangle." He said.

"Then explain this." Nate said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace. It looked really old like it has been sitting In the middle of nowhere for years.

Sully scooped it up with his hands and examined it. "So now you think there is treasure in the Bermuda triangle? Ok, first of all where the hell did you find this?" Sully said, deep in thought.

"I was at a beach. To the north would be along the coast of the Bermuda triangle. Then, when I was at the shore, this necklace washed up In front of my feet." Nate said.

The necklace had some diamond like things on it. At the top was a picture of a pyramid. It was carved into the top of the necklace.

"So Nate, your sure you want to try this again? Because the last time we tried this hunt we both almost died. For crying out loud you were only 25 and you almost lost your life." Sully said, eagerly waiting for the answer to come out of his friends mouth.

"Yes" Nate said. "Yes, I do want to, even if it costs my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Btw if you are confused this continues the "10 years earlier" timeline where Nate and Sully are in the cave then men come and fire all of their guns. Anyway here we go!

Nate ducked as bullets ripped at the cave wall behind him. Bullets zipped past his ear as he ducked down to safety. Then he found a rock that could provide cover for him. He stay low and quickly crawled to the safety of the rock.

Then Nate caught a glimpse of Sully. Sully was reaching into his pocket. He saw Sully pull out a grenade. Sully quickly threw the grenade to the crowd of men that were trying to kill him. The grenade exploded and the only entrance to the cave was sealed off by rocks that had fallen from the explosion.

Then in an instant, the cave was plunged into total darkness. Nate looked around but couldn't see anything. Then he touched something in front of him. It was the rock that he had taken cover behind.

Then a bright light illuminated in the darkness. It was a flashlight from the man that had ordered his men to shoot Nate and Sully.

He was holding a revolver. The flashlight came from the top of the gun. He was pointing it at Sully. "Die you son of a bitch!" the man yelled. Then he pointed the revolver at Sully's chest and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the bullet escaping the gun echoed through the cave. The next thing Nate knew, Sully fell to the ground.

Fear surged up in Nate. His mentor, his partner, his father figure, his friend…was dead.

Then the man who had shot Sully gave out one more command to the remaining men he had.

"Find the other brat!" that's when Nate started moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate walked out of the bar with Sully. They both had discussed and planned about the current hunt they were on. "Nate, the thing is when we first tried this hunt 10 years ago I ended up getting shot and almost dying, and you fell down a cliff and almost broke your goddamn neck." Sully said.

"Sully, I just have a felling we need to continue this journey." Nate said. Sully nodded his head "Whatever you say kid." Sully said.

Back in the timeline when Sully was shot in the cave…

Nate had to move fast and not be seen at the same time. Sure, the darkness of the sealed off cave was an advantage, but the guys had lights. Some of the men were trying to dig out. Soon they would succeed.

Sully felt the cold surface of the cave under his body. He put his hand onto his shoulder, which had been shot. "Well, that guys got really bad aim" Sully thought. He squinted his eyes and saw something g moving in the darkness. He then realized it was Nate. Sully didn't want to move. He needed to prtent that he was truly dead.

It was up to Nate now.


End file.
